stay beautiful
by extraordinaire
Summary: Gift!fic for Missa. “I think I’m falling in love with you.” Her words were clear and precise, but she still looked up at him so he could see the genuine look in her eye. “Will you fall with me?”


**stay beautiful**

And suddenly, after countless weeks of perfection, it was The End.

Or well, almost. There were still about 14 hours left until she had to say goodbye—something she was never good at. She'd always left without a proper goodbye, whether it be a wave or a hug. She'd always run when she knew she had to have closure.

So tonight would be a new experience for her, but then again, it would be for him too. Because he'd never had to say goodbye. He'd never found a girl like Her either, so it was somewhat like a double hit.

They sat awkwardly, as if they were strangers, even though they both knew that they were far from that. He sat on the rock across from her, who had her back against the wooden pole holding up the dock.

She rolled her eyes after a few minutes, because she knew that they had limited time, and also that he was Him, and wouldn't be the one to make the first move. She strutted towards him, gracefully sitting down next to him, and wrapping her fingers around his own, their palms meeting.

He glanced over at her, his eyes glowing with peacefulness and sincerity that she knew wasn't from the sunset scene in front of them. He pulled a strand of loose, pink hair behind her ear, a little gesture he did just to prove his devotion, and his adoration.

Or that was his excuse. Because any idiot could see that what they had was far from devotion, or even adoration.

They sat there in silence as the sun finally set across the horizon. The water splashed against the shore in quiet salvation, the waves light and calm, as if knowing not to disturb the couple only a few feet away.

And when stars littered the midnight sky with their everlasting-glow, Sakura smiled to herself. It wasn't to be noticed by anyone—especially the man beside her—but it still glowed, and it still shined all the more.

It split her even lips into joy, whiteness becoming evident as her cheeks rose. It wasn't a laughing smile, nor was it a sad smile. It was a quiet smile—one that wasn't to be seen, but felt. One that exposed fulfillment, and all other things that only the heart could contain.

She suddenly got filled with a bit of nostalgia, remembering the days that weren't so far away. It was the times of long days at the beach, the blaring sun, and that fateful night when the sky was darker than this one, with the stars not as breathtaking.

That night when wrong turned to right and now turned to _forever_.

She blinked back the tears she promised herself she'd never cry. She simply stared up at the sky, ruminating on what happened, and finally never pondering on could-have-beens, but instead, thinking about what _did_ happen—what _will_ happen.

Because there was no could-have-beens in the way they'd spent their summer. The romantic dates he'd taken her on, whether it was rollerblading, or even nights like this on the beach. The pictures she'd keep forever of them in the mirror, her posing in a childish way with a smirk present on his smug face. The feeling of finally belonging.

But those dates would be nothing when both returned to school, about an hour away from each other. Those pictures she took would just be stuck in the mirror on her dresser, being looked at every time she got ready—without him. And she wouldn't belong anymore—not with him Somewhere Else.

She shook her head at such profanities, glancing over at Sasuke, but realized that he himself was staring up at the beautiful sky. She herself followed his eyes, noticing the blazing star shooting across the dark night. She gasped to herself, astounded by its beauty.

Sasuke had finally looked over at her when she made such a noise. He too was astonished, but it wasn't the stars.

Once she closed her eyes, making her almost-obvious wish, she opened her eyes again, lost in a daze of reality, for fantasy and daydreams just weren't for her. She knew the truth, and though it was hard to handle, she'd never want a knight, but rather a love story.

There wouldn't be princesses, but coincidence confused with fate, and the occasional surprise and confession.

Because Sasuke wasn't a knight, and though she wished to be a princess when she was younger, she now could only wish that this moment would never end—that it would last forever.

But she was smart, and so was he, and they both knew that this would end—and end soon. But she still didn't know what to say—what to do. She didn't want to waste their last night together, but if he didn't start talking, or if she didn't make a move, it would seem as if this entire _summer_ was a waste.

She glanced over at him again, his porcelain skin glowing in a way she could only envy, and his dark pools of onyx shined, but she was almost positive it was the radiance the stars gave off as they stood like jewels in a dark fabric, on display for everyone to see.

"I—I'm glad you took a chance on me."

He turned to her when she uttered those words, smirking at his own accord in a way that would make her heart melt and her brain turn fuzzy with thoughts of fairytales and The Impossible.

"I'll always take a chance on you, as long as you're willing to let me."

And with that, she clasped her thin fingers around his face, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Her eyes fluttered closed, her heart beating far-too-wild, but at the moment, she didn't really care.

It's not like she had her heart anyways. It obviously belonged to someone else. For when she first saw Him walk on the beach in his black sweatshirt on an 80 degree day, she kissed her heart goodbye.

They broke the kiss, and she found herself having another quiet smile, but this time, it wasn't so quiet. It was as if she was in the mirror again, taking pictures, for when she looked ahead, there was a smile matching hers.

This one belonged to Sasuke.

She leaned her head into the crook of his neck, making herself comfortable in his arms, because nowadays, that was the only place she ever felt secure.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Her words were clear and precise, but she still looked up at him so he could see the genuine look in her eye.

"Will you fall with me?"

There were no words exchanged, because she was Sakura, and he was Sasuke, and in a relationship like theirs, words were just a trivial thing that could never express the extent of their loving hearts that incessantly pulsed in perfect beats, for they both knew that if the other was still living, so would they.

Instead, he answered her question by taking her hand, and placing it over his chest—his heart.

Because even though she didn't have her heart with her, she knew that his took that empty place, filling it with all the love she'd ever need.

And maybe, just maybe, this wasn't an End—but in fact, maybe it was just A New Beginning.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MISSA!

Right, so the **prompts** were: _shooting star, sunset, quiet smile, and photographs in the mirror_. All from Missa-darling, of course.

I wrote this in about a half-an-hour, since I really had a busy day and stuff, but whatever. It was hard to write after reading Becca's amazing story, but I sufficed. Ish. I hope you like it, darling.

Oh, and it's kind of OOC with the last part and the heart, but your mom is OOC too, so it's okay. XD

(okay, and maybe the title is a Taylor Swift song, but it just _works_, so yeah)

Okay, so, have an amazing birthday! I lurve youuu.  
(**hearts**)


End file.
